Destiny Unfolded
by jamrulz
Summary: Fanboy and Kyle have now found each other, but Fanboy now has to face his past as his true destiny unfolds... Sequel to Bond Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Fanboy opened his eyes, revealing drowsy green eyes, before widening in fright. He screamed bloody murder, "KYLE! CHUM-CHUM! **HELP!**" The door to his room burst open not two seconds later, revealing a scared Chum-Chum and a tensed Kyle. What the boys saw made Kyle try to muffle his laughter, and Chum-Chum to giggle loudly.

Fanboy was in mid air, using his hands to prevent himself from being pressed against the ceiling. He had his eyes tightly shut, sweat breaking off his forehead, face scrunched up in tension. It was a sorry sight.

"Um…Fanboy? What are you…doing?" Fanboy opened one eye, looking at Kyle with a murderous expression, "I don't know. Ask _him._" Kyle smiled teasingly, "It's nothing new Jamie. You are just using the art of levitation. It's not the worst thing in the world." Fanboy…or Jamie, as his birth name was…just looked at Kyle silently. After a few more moments, he sighed, then looked at his brother. "Just get me down."

Kyle gave him a sly smile, "No, I don't think I will." "You're gonna leave me up here?" "Let's just say I remember the chicken pox incident." Fanboy stuttered angrily as Kyle walked out the door. Chum-Chum gave Fanboy an apologetic smile, before following.

"Thanks Kyle!" "Don't worry. I'll get you down after breakfast!"

Kyle's book quickly floated up there, giving Fanboy a bit of a sympathetic look. Fanboy pressed himself against the ceiling, his eyes tightly shut. He immediately raised one finger to the book. "Not…a…word."

Far east in the wizard realm, a solid black castle was standing all alone in a bare desert. Red skies surrounded it, and deep dark clouds gave the scene an even more ominous look.

A man in a deep blue gown watched the purple-dressed child and the spell book from his crystal ball. His pet crow looked at the ball in contempt as if it wanted to fly in there and peck the child to death for his master. The man reached over, and patted his crow gently, looking at the child with undisguised hatred in his eyes.

"So…this is the one who is supposed to stop me? I could've destroyed him years ago; he's nothing but a child!" The folds of his blue gown spread around him with his sudden movements. He turned to his crow, giving it a smirk.

"Rod, I have an assignment for you. I know that the boy has a thing for wild animals…how 'bout you give him a little company?" The crow's amber eyes nodded once, and flew out of the castle, flying to Earth.

The man smirked, looking back at the crystal ball where Fanboy was still showing.

"Let the games begin…"

_Don't own anything. _

_Also…__**I'm back!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fanboy walked quickly ahead of Kyle, giving him the angry eyes again. Kyle just sighed quietly, shaking his head in annoyance. He _had _gotten him down, like he promised. He should learn to let things go. When he stated his thought to Fanboy, Fanboy scoffed at him, "You left me up there, and I _am _scared of heights."

Chum-Chum gave him a sly smile, "Yeah. Remember the time when we were in the bathtub, and we sailed out of the Fanlair, and we were about 8,000 feet in the air? You were crying like a baby."

"_What?_" Kyle turned an angry glare at Fanboy, who was starting to sweat. "Okay, Chum, stop it…" "Just messing with you."

"_Caw! Caw!" _All three boys looked up to see a small black crow, looking down on all of them. Kyle and Chum began to feel a little freaked out by the bird, and backed away some. Fanboy just looked at the bird, and his heart melted. It just looked so cute. He turned to look at his brother and friend, who were both sharing uncomfortable glances.

"Guys, what's wrong? It's just a bird." "I…don't know Fanboy. That bird looks a little…weird. He looks like Boog when he's about to bop us." Kyle gave Chum a quizzical look on that statement, but decided to ask about it later. "Really?"

Fanboy turned to look back at the bird, and started to back away too. Maybe it was the wizard in him talking, or it was the eyes, but he had a feeling; this bird _feels _evil. They shouldn't get near it.

"You're right. Let's get to school. We don't want to be late." All three boys began to walk at a fast pace to get as far away from the evil bird as possible. They ran even faster when they heard the bird following them. Suddenly, the bird gave a loud _caw _and flew fast around the three boys. Following behind the bird was a purple, misty smoke. The smoke surrounded the three boys quickly, the screams for help immediately muted.

When the smoke finally cleared out, the three boys were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The first person to wake up was Fanboy. He and his friends were lying on a cold, stony floor, damp puddles along the edge of stony walls. Torches were lined up on the walls, giving the hall an eerie glow. Swallowing nervously, Fanboy quickly turned his head side to side, looking for any signs of the crow. Only silence met his ears, causing a shudder of fear to course through him.

Turning on his side, he shook Kyle's shoulder urgently, causing a sleepy moan of protest to come from the redhead. "Kyle, wake up. This is urgent." "Mmm...?" The redhead stirred, blinking his eyes up to look at his younger brother. When he saw where they were, Kyle bolted upright, all signs of sleep gone from his body. Terror had replaced his features, head moving side to side frantically, looking for signs that this was just a nightmare.

Fanboy woke Chum-Chum up much quicker than his brother, and both boys looked at Kyle in confusion. "Kyle, what's wrong?" "I know this place. Every wizard has been told about it when they're old enough to understand. This is where the banished wizard lives." Fanboy looked at Kyle in confusion, "Are all wizards…good?" Kyle gave him an annoyed look, "Why do you think he's called 'The _**Banished **_Wizard'? He practiced dark magic behind his teacher's back; said he was gonna rule the human race." Chum-Chum gave him a look, "Weren't _you _planning to do that?"

"_No. _I told you I was going to be the most powerful wizard on the planet. Did I say anything about dictating the people?" Chum-Chum shook his head, feeling a tad bit guilty for even thinking his friend would do such a thing. Fanboy looked at Kyle again, still trying to work the confusion out. "So…he's a banished wizard, so that means he must be working on some form of revenge. All super villains are like that." Kyle nodded his head, "I think so…All of our teachers said that according to legend, one of the young wizards in our era would be the one to take him down." Fanboy gasped excitedly, "Sweet! It's like the plot of a superhero movie. You know, 'Chosen One' situations?"

Kyle gave his brother an exasperated look, "Uh-huh…so-"

"G-Guys, we don't have t-time for t-this…" Both brothers looked up to see Chum backing away from the circle the three boys had made. Fanboy looked at him in confusion, "Why not, Chum? We need all the information we can get."

"B-Because we're not a-alone." Fanboy gasped, and both he and Kyle looked behind them to see a very evil wizard, looking down at the three boys with a smirk, the crow resting ever so faithfully on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle gasped inaudibly, fear swelling in him like a black wave in a dark ocean. The wizard in front of him looked just like the man from his dream. He subtly turned to Fanboy, who looked like he was about to wet his pants. Fanboy was fighting this man in Kyle's dream.

Was _Fanboy _the _**Chosen One**__? _Kyle sighed. Fanboy probably already wet his pants, and looked like he was on the verge to passing out. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the wizard spoke for the first time.

"Welcome children…do your death." The man's voice brought even Kyle to shiver. It was very low and very deep. Everything about it was _evil_. Chum-Chum was trying his best not to burst into scared tears. He was hiding behind Fanboy, spreading the purple cloak in front of him like a shield. Fanboy thought about doing the same thing, but he knew Kyle wouldn't be very impressed. Swallowing heavily, and remembering that he was both a hero _and_ a wizard, he stood up straight, looking at the man's red eyes without making a sound. But it wasn't long until he began to tremble slightly.

"That doesn't make any sense…since we're still alive." Fanboy looked at Kyle as if he was insane. He quickly turned back to the man in front of him as he began to speak again. "Let's keep hoping you'll stay that way longer than I planned." Fanboy finally decided to speak, "M-M-Mister..? D-Do you t-think you can t-take us b-back now? We're l-late for school…a-an…" A dark chuckle, smooth as velvet, interrupted his sentence, causing Fanboy to clutch on Kyle's cape, and close his eyes.

Kyle gulped nervously, but managed to give the man a look of indifference. The man continued, "You're not going anywhere, Child. As far as I know, _you _are the only thing that stands in my way to world domination." He pointed a pale finger at Fanboy, causing him to flinch. A surge of protectiveness came over Kyle, and he very subtly moved partly in front of Fanboy, one arm stretched out.

"Oh, before you attack me, let's make introductions. My name is Mainorex. I was once a student at the Milkweed Academy, before the so called _wise _Wizard Council decided to expel me out of there. I was only trying to prove a point, but did they _listen..?_" The boys soon saw that Mainorex was rambling off, so very quietly, all three boys started to head for the wooden door at the end of the hall.

Mainorex appeared in front of them, making them scream. "Like I said…you're not going anywhere." He pushed the children down the hall until they came to a door made out of black granite. Using a few gestures with his hands, he used his magic to open the door, and the four of them stepped inside.

"Now Child, I could tell you don't know anything about your past, but I'm deciding to let you know. I'm at least going to let you have that one comfort before I kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

Mainorex looked at Fanboy in utter disgust before starting. "As you have just found out, you are the son of Annemarie and Eulich. Annemarie is a human; your father is a very powerful wizard. Kyle was born, a normal wizard. You however were a little different."

"Everyone in the wizard world has symbols of their fathers' family imprinted on their palms…but they're all black. You're symbol has a _blue _engraving. As usual, a wizard from the Wizard Council is always present when a new baby is born. The wizard saw your…um…_gift_..." He spat out the word as if it were a curse.

"…and immediately told the council. You became disliked; an outcast. Everyone had gazed at you with wariness and fear. They thought a _defectant_ was born into the world." Mainorex chuckled with amusement when he saw Fanboy looking down on the ground in a gloomy mood. "The Wizard Council still studied you, against your fathers' disapproval. He hated the fact that you were treated more like a pet than a wizard. When the council found out you were the one who would carry the ultimate power, they wanted to take you away to train."

Kyle squeezed his hand into a fist. He was told wizards were powerful, but they never mentioned that they would separate families. Was he wrong into thinking wizards made the best decisions? His golden eyes blazed for a few seconds, before calming down.

The evil sorcerer continued, "Of course, your mother and father tried to say no, but the council refused, stating that they will take you away in a week. So your mother, foolish girl, took you away."

He frowned, "At least, _now _I know she took you away. She was crying up a storm the moment you were gone yelling, "My baby's gone! Somebody help!" Mainorex glared at Fanboy, "She was a good actor."

Fanboy looked down at the ground, feeling completely numb. Kyle wrapped his arm around his shoulders, but he hardly felt it. Chum-Chum looked at Mainorex with anger, but there was still a lot of fear.

Mainorex's raven circled around the three boys and began to make them walk to his master. Fanboy gave Kyle a scared look. Kyle just nodded his head in understanding. Chum-Chum kept on whimpering in fear, until the raven swooped down next to him and cawed loudly, signaling him to be quiet.

They were just about near the door…

…when a stream of pink magic suddenly slammed the raven against the wall.

Fanboy let out a loud "WHOA!" Kyle's eyes widened and Chum-Chum gasped.

Mainorex growled and turned his head toward where the magic came from. A hooded figure was on top of the ledges, pink sparkles fading on his hands. Mainorex lifted his scepter, and blue lightning rose up to attack the figure head-on.

He ducked, and dust settled over to where he was. When it cleared, the figure was gone. Mainorex turned quickly back to the boys, and his eyes widened in horror and rage when he saw huge clouds of pink dust fall over them.

He closed his eyes against the bright dust for a few seconds, but when he opened them, the three boys were gone. Mainorex let out a powerful scream of rage that even got the raven to hide in his nest.

When Kyle opened his eyes, he was greeted to a sight of a cave. He heard a tired moan, and turned to find Fanboy and Chum-Chum stirring. They had both been knocked-out when the adrenalin of this whole adventure finally got to them.

Kyle crawled toward his brother and shook his shoulder gently. "Jamie. Jamie, wake up." "Mmmm..?" Fanboy opened his eyes sleepily, then shook Chum awake. Footsteps were heard outside the cave, and Kyle quickly turned around, whipping his wand out. The hooded figure held his hands out in a surrendering gesture.

"It's okay. I saved you. I'm not going to hurt you." The voice had an English accent, and the tone of the voice was very gentle. Kyle slowly lowered his wand, but still kept it out in the open. Fanboy walked forward until he was right beside Kyle.

"Who are you…sir?"

The figure let out a chuckle, and slowly lowered his hood. All three boys gasped in shock and amazement.

The figure in front of them looked like an older version of Kyle.


	6. Chapter 6

Older Kyle smirked at the boys' faces. "What's wrong, kids? Cat got your tongue?" He did a quick snap, and kittens landed out of nowhere and batted the boys' tongues gently.

Fanboy immediately cuddled his kitten close to him. Chun-Chum cooed over his, but Kyle gently set his kitten down and began to scrutinize his older self.

Older Kyle had midnight blue highlights in his red hair. He was wearing a red no-sleeve shirt with a black vest, and he had two black bracelets with a studded violet jewel in each one on both arms. He was wearing black jeans with a metal chain hanging from one side of his right pocket to the other side of his right pocket, and black boots. His braces were gone, and he looked more cool and relaxed with his powers than the present Kyle was.

"So…" Fanboy and Chum-Chum stopped playing with their kittens and looked at the older wizard. "…what's up?" "We just got kidnapped by an evil wizard. It was so sick!"

Fanboy laughed, "Mainorex looked so furious when we were disappearing; I wish I had a camera!" Chum-Chum giggled with his best friend while Kyle just rolled his eyes. Older Kyle just shook his head in amusement. There was a wistful smile on his face as he looked at Fanboy.

_What's that all about? _Kyle looked at his older self suspiciously. "Where's Jamie from your time?"

Older Kyle froze for a few seconds, before continuing, "He's fine. Besides still practicing magic, he has a job making robots. He's actually very smart, Kyle." Both looked up to see Fanboy pretending to be a vampire and Chum-Chum pretending to be the vampire's assistant.

Older Kyle shook his head again, and a very soft chuckle escaped him. Fanboy looked up at them. "What?" "Nothing." Kyle suddenly shook his head, "Oh, I forgot. There are some people I want you to meet."

To everyone's shock, especially Kyle's, two other wizards came out. But that wasn't why Kyle was shocked. What made him shocked was an older version of Sigmund.

"SIGMUND? What's HE doing here?" Kyle saw red, and was about to turn Sigmund into a frog when his older self stopped him. "Kyle, don't. Sigmund grew up to be our best friend. The other one is Lily…my girlfriend."

Kyle looked up when he mentioned 'girlfriend' and looked at Lily silently. Lily had blonde hair with a hot pink strip down the middle. She had green eyes as dark as emeralds and her smile was dazzling. She was wearing an amethyst colored shirt and dark blue jeans. She had a pearl necklace on and amethyst earrings.

She looked very beautiful. Fanboy elbowed his brother's shoulder, "Kyle, you sly dog, you!" Kyle blushed in embarrassment and briefly considered if he should make Fanboy's mouth disappear.

Fanboy looked up at the older version of his brother, and asked pleadingly, "Do I have a girlfriend?" At his brothers' nod, Fanboy jumped in the air and yelled triumphantly.

"YES! YES! YES!" Sigmund laughed in good humor, and said, "Man, I forgot how funny and loud your brother was, Kyle. Shame really, that I almost forgotten. But I guess it's understandable. I mean he-."

"Sigmund." The monotone interruption from the older Kyle quickly got the sorcerer to shut up. Lily gave Sigmund a little slap on the back of his head, and gave her boyfriend a concerned look. Older Kyle looked down for a second, before looking at the three kids, smiling brightly.

"So, Fanboy, how about you show me some magic?" Fanboy gave him a thumbs-up, and walked to the other side of the cave. "Now, I'm kind of new at this, so…stand back." He waited until they were at a safe distance, then took a deep breath.

He opened his left palm quickly, his blue birthmark glowing in the darkness. He closed his eyes, held his palm out. And a blue stream of fire shot out. He moved his arm in an arc, and the stream of fire followed his hand. He closed his palm, and the glow and fire disappeared.

"That's all I got." Older Kyle clapped his hands and walked toward the younger version of his brother. "That's pretty good. Do you want to make fireballs?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, hold your arms out straight." Fanboy nodded, looking at the older Kyle with uncharacteristic focus and attention. "Now think about fire. Try to focus your energy on that one image."

Fanboy nodded again and closed his eyes. Slowly, flickers of flames began to appear, hovering slightly over Fanboys' clenched fists. Fanboy closed his eyes tighter and took another deep breath. The flames began to grow stronger until they began to cover his hands.

Fanboy opened his eyes, and younger Kyle gasped. Fanboys' green eyes were glowing like green flames. Letting out a scream, Fanboy held out his palms, and two fireballs flew out of his hands.

Older Kyle quickly gripped onto Fanboys' shoulders, steadying him until he was sure he could stand up straight. "May I ask you something?" Older Kyle nodded.

"Has my magic improved in the future?" Older Kyle took a deep breath, trying to find a way to tell him. "…Yes, you have definitely improved."

Chum-Chum raised his hand, "What am I doing?" Sigmund turned to him, "You make comic-books and, surprisingly, I'm helping you do magic part-time." Chum-Chum's brown eyes widened and he raised his fist in the air.

Everyone stopped talking, and an awkward silence filled the air.

Chum was the first to speak. "So…now what?"


End file.
